


A Needed Respite

by nazgularepeopletoo, No_Day_But_Today



Series: College AUs [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, he just wants to pass his classes, please let theon rest, this is just cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 07:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15858594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazgularepeopletoo/pseuds/nazgularepeopletoo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_Day_But_Today/pseuds/No_Day_But_Today
Summary: Prompt: I haven't slept in four days...~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~"Robb wasn’t expecting anyone to be in the study room this early in the morning on a Sunday, but there definitely was. It looked like they had been there for a while, at least all night, perhaps all day yesterday too if wrappers and empty energy drink cans that littered the table in the center."





	A Needed Respite

Robb wasn’t expecting anyone to be in the study room this early in the morning on a Sunday, but there definitely was. It looked like they had been there for a while, at least all night, perhaps all day yesterday too if wrappers and empty energy drink cans that littered the table in the center. He stood there for a moment, blinking, glancing around for the person behind all this mess. Of course, it was Theon. He should have known, to be honest, as he hadn’t seen his roommate for the past few days. He’d begun to worry, which he obviously should have been, as Theon looked _awful_.

“Theon… are you okay?” He entered the room slowly, so as not to startle the frazzled boy. It didn’t work. Theon jumped, eyes wide and bloodshot staring up at him, unfocused. “It’s just me. What’s going on?”

“Oh… um I.” Theon had to think for a minute. “I’m studying. I’ve got a final next week, well all the finals are next week, but two of mine are on Tuesday and well, I’m studying.” Robb raised an eyebrow and sat across the table.

“You look terrible, Theon. When’s the last time you had a real meal? Or a shower?” The older boy glared half-heartedly at his friend, stifling a yawn. “Or slept?” Robb couldn’t keep the worry out of his voice as he reached across the table to put a hand on Theon’s forehead. It was warm, which wasn’t a surprise by this point.

“I haven’t uh… Ihaventsleptinfourdays…” Robb blinked, trying to separate the words.

“Come again?” He saw Theon turn red and drop his eyes to the table.

“I haven’t slept in four days. I was camped out at the library but they kicked me out after they realized I had been there for over 24 hours. I didn’t skip class!” He interjected before Robb could say anything. “The professor emailed us saying he was sick and class was cancelled on Thursday.” Robb sighed, shaking his head.

“Theon, you know this isn’t helping.” He gestured to the scattered papers and dog-eared books. “If you’re this exhausted you won’t retain anything that you’re reading right now. None of it.” Theon turned redder, fidgeting with a pencil. “Let me see your notes,” he added, holding out a hand. After a moment Theon passed over the notebook he had been scribbling in.

Scribbling was the exact way to describe what Robb found on the pages. Only one in four words was even legible, and he had no idea what was trying to be conveyed, and he knew damn well that Theon had less of a clue. He was nodding off even now, and Robb was almost tempted to let him fall asleep, but he wouldn’t. Theon needed to get back to his room and into bed, if not into the shower first. He stood up abruptly, jolting Theon back awake.

“Come on, help me get this all packed up.” He held up a hand, cutting off Theon’s attempt at protest. “You’re falling asleep in your seat. I don’t care that it’s only 10 am. You’re going to bed.” Theon nearly pouted, but started mechanically packing up the books and papers, shoving them haphazardly into his overstuffed backpack. Robb gathered the trash, dumping it in the bin without bothering to separate it.

When he was sure Theon was ready, he held out a hand, knowing that his roommate was probably stiff from sitting for so long. He was right. Theon winced as he stood, taking a moment to crack his joints loudly in the relative quiet of the study room before hoisting his backpack on with a sigh. Luckily, they lived in the same building as the room, so they didn’t have too far to go, though Theon wound up basically leaning on Robb, which Robb thought was kinda cute. Not that he would ever say that out loud.

They had barely gotten through the door of their dorm when Theon dropped his backpack on the floor and flopped onto the futon, falling asleep instantly. Robb smiled fondly, going into his closet and pulling out a few extra blankets he was saving for when it got colder, tucking them around his friend. He grabbed a glass as well, running out to the drinking fountain in the hall and filling it up with water, knowing that Theon would be thirsty when he finally woke up. Energy drinks did not hydration make, after all.

After Theon was settled, Robb turned his attention to the abandoned backpack still sitting by the door. He stood there for a moment, thinking. His finals weren’t until Thursday and Friday, and he already felt fairly confident about the material they covered, so what did he have to lose, really? Nothing. The answer was nothing. So he buckled down and got to work.

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eleven hours later, when Theon finally woke up stiff and sore on the futon, the room was dark and quiet. He yawned, sitting up slowly and stretching. Robb didn’t seem to be there; his bed was flat and no lights were on. That was odd, he was usually asleep by... what time was it? He glanced at the digital clock on the nightstand which read 9 pm. 9 pm… That woke him _right_ up. He’d wasted the whole day sleeping and he still had so much to do.

He kicked the blankets off, scrambling to turn on the lights and find his backpack. It wasn’t where he had left it. Where…? Oh, Robb must have put it on his desk chair. And organized it. Or something. He slowed down, pulling books out of his bag, growing more and more confused. _Everything_ seemed to be in order, even his notes? He distinctly remembered sloppy writing and incoherent thoughts, but the notebook he pulled out had neatly printed words. In Robb’s handwriting. Shoving the backpack off his chair, Theon sat down, flipping through the book. Everything that was listed on the syllabus was carefully documented and put down in pen.

Theon smiled gently. He would have to find some way to thank Robb sometime soon. After exams, but sometime very soon.

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually a Tumblr prompt, but it fit so well with college that here we are.


End file.
